Tears of Mitsumine
by Goldcouch
Summary: Updated, Ch. 6 added. (sorry had no internet for a month!) Yuzuriha+Kusanagi romance. I won't say anything more or it will ruin the story ^_^
1. Prologue

The Tears of Mitsumine

Characters are from Clamp I don't own them, blah, blah, blah.

This is a romance but I put it as angst too because it does contain some angst

I rated it as PG13, I might have underestimated the rating, I'll bump it up if I need too.

**Please review! It's my first fanfic and I want to see if it is any good! ^_^**

The Tears of Mitsumine 

Prologue

"Inuki…"

Broken glass surrounded them, as the wind whipped through her hair. Crumbling gravel, wooden frames and other pieces of debris seem to float around them, crashing onto her body, ripping through her already torn flesh. She could hear the gritting of steel over steel, rock to building. 

It all stopped hurting, the pain of defeat, and the pain of open flesh. Blood floated down with her, her glistening blood, which sipped from her wounds down her face and body, down to the abbess of the destroyed city. Down to the hundreds of dead civilians, crushed under the fallen colossal buildings that once rose to the heavens as protectors of the mass city called Tokyo.

As swiftly has a tidal wave, a dense silence smashed through the air. It seemed like such a contrast to the bustling activity around her. Then, just like a shock wave, the Ten no Ryu's kekkai shattered in a million shining pieces, it's sharp edges ripping through the air to oblivion. All the sounds of the annihilation of the sector never reached the fourteen-year-old youth. Never reaching her heart.

She could still smell him. His blood stained scent still reaching her nose as they both hurtled down from the heavens to the hellish ground. 

"Inuki…"

She slowly tightened her grip on her inugami, as she slowly caresses his head. She was loosing him. Ever so slowly she was loosing her best friend… her soul mate. She could hear his whining, slowly trying to save his master, but not having the energy to do it. She didn't care. She didn't care for her life. She couldn't let him go. She couldn't let him die.Looking into his blue eyes, she sobbed, sobbed louder then she had ever sobbed. It soon broke into hysteric crying. Gripping him closer, she started whispering encouraging wishes, but that was all they were, wishes. 

"Inu…." 

He slowly started to lick her tears away. Showing their last affection to each other. Reassuring her to their deaths. Making his master happy, for one last time.Suddenly the air broke into a million sounds, as they were jolted back into reality. Swiftly, big strong arms ripped the inugami mistress from her soul mate. Her hands brushing through the dog's course fur as her eyes widen in untold fear and shock. All Inuki saw with his damaged eyes was an unfocused image of his master with a mysterious man who smelled at the moment like a Chi no Ryu. There was no more energy in his body to save her, even with his desperate efforts. All he could do was whine. Whine as he kept falling by himself down towards the annihilated city, away from his soul mate.

**"INUKI!!"**

It was too late. He had stopped whining before the mistress called out his name. He had hit the pavement.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well, you've finished the proloque and your back for more! Yay! 

Celebration! ….ok…maybe not. Clamp is blah blah, not mine…etc

Review please.

*** ( vision/dream )

Chapter 1

All she felt was pain. It wasn't physical pain, it was spiritual pain. She had never felt pain like what she was feeling. It surpassed any injury either physical or mental that she ever had. It reached into her body, her spiritual body and gripped her core with its icy grip. She shivered. It all felt like a dream, an unending dream that she couldn't get out of. The more she was in the dream, the more that she lost grip of reality, the more pain she felt. It all felt so cold. Then like a sudden shock she realized another emotion, a twitch of reality that gripped her soul. She felt nothing. She didn't feel her companion at her feet; she didn't sense another soul with her. A soul that had always been with her ever since she was born. She didn't feel him. In a rush of emotion she soon realized that she was alone. A state of loneliness was impossible for her people. They were always with their companion, with their inugami. She had never ever truly felt alone. It was an emotion that she was not used to feel; she was not built to feel. Nekoi Yuzuriha, the Mistress of Mitsumine Shrine, Inugami master, and Ten no Ryu was not built to feel loneliness.

***

The light was too strong, she couldn't take it anymore, she had to open her eyes. She could hear voices around her, voices of encouragement. Warm, she felt a warm hand gripping her hand. It felt so warm, and inviting. It gripped her soar hand even tighter as she mumble back into reality, away from her dreams.

Yuzuriha slowly opened her eyes, fluttering them as she focused from the unfocused picture of individuals around her bed, to her friends. They were all their, all at her side. Arisugawa Sorata and Kishu Arashi were right there at the front of her bed, each giving her a smile. Even Arashi, the cold Hidden Priestess of Ise Shrine was smiling at her. Yuzuriha was very glade that she, of all people was there by her side. She was one of the ones that she respected the most. Sorata was there, winking at her, he always made her feel better. He silently put a hand on Arashi who blushing swapped it away. Sorata acted to be hurt. Yuzuriha gave a forceful giggle. She knew he only did that to make her feel better; she had to give him at least a giggle, to make him feel good that he had actually done something for her. He was not there to help her in her battle. 

The thought hit her, and the reminder of her loss. Still forcing a smile she swiftly looked at the floor for any signs of Inuki. He wasn't there. Everyone noticed her action but didn't say anything for regret and anger for not helping the fourteen year old, inexperienced Ten no Ryu, fight her destined battle which cost her something that now one else can comprehend to lose. 

Kasumi Karen glided her way to Yuzuriha's hospital bed to put a motherly hand on Yuzuriha's cheek. " How are you? Feeling better?"

They all knew the answer of the Soapland Flower Hostess's question before Yuzuriha could muster a reply. " I'm fine, really, I feel a little bad for losing the battle, all those people. I'm sorry for losing, I cost us big…"

" No you didn't, it was… our fault for not seeing your kekkai soon enough. I'm so sorry." Daisuke Aoki whispered as he gave her a glass of water to Yuzuriha. He sat next to Karen at her bedside, having his hand on her knee. He could feel the cuts on her leg. It sickened him for not being there for little Yuzuriha, the youngest of the Ten no Ryu, Dragons of Heaven.

Sumeragi Subaru was at the corner, staring at her, looking at every square inch of her body, surveying her injuries. Yuzuriha had to give him a silent smile. He stared at her long and hard as if he was staring into her soul. He knew what she was trying to hide. The feelings that raged inside of her that were hidden behind her happy mask. Noticing that she was still smiling at him, a genuine smile, he couldn't help but nod his head. 

She still felt warm, warmth that was filled into her body by the hand that was still holding her hand. Slowly she smiled and looked into the eyes of Shiro Kamui. The cold, sixteen year old that would save the world from 1999, the end of the world. She knew he had a big heart, she had seen it. She was probably the only one in the group to see the real Kamui, or try to see. Someday, someone will love him as much as Kotori, the Monou daughter of a shrine who was destined to die horribly by the hands of her brother, Monou Fuuma, the leader of the Chi no Ryu. She unfortunately met her destiny just like Inuki did.

He tightened his grip when he notices Yuzuriha's expression go vague. The pain returned, more forcefully this time. "Kamui I'm alright" She managed to say confidently while smiling. She was surprised at her control to keep her voice from breaking from the pain. She smiled at everyone in the room as the doctors came to clear the visitors. Their metallic shoes smashing into the hard, cold, white floors.She could barely see their faces; her eyesight was still bad. " Thank you for coming guys, and next time I'll do you proud either in battle or in making you guys one hell of an ice-cream sundae!" Yuzuriha croaked as her visitors cleared the room. 

Kamui stood at the door. His brown eyes were piercing through her's. She was lost in them. They told such a story, a story of love, pain and regret. There was something else in his eyes, something that made her warm. Nodding he broke his connection to her and left.

All was quite as the doctors examine Yuzuriha. There was an occasional clicking of a pen or shoes, but relatively all was quite. Yuzuriha stared at her little window. It was dark out; the clouds were rolling, threatening of a thunderstorm. She was stripped of her shirt and could feel the cold wet stripping that they were applying to her body. Even though there were doctors in the room, she still felt alone. She couldn't hear the breaths and sniffs of Inuki. She couldn't hear his growls of irritation when the doctors stripped her of her clothing. She couldn't feel him licking her hand when she dropped it over the bed. She felt nothing. That frighted her. 

The walls were getting darker by the minute by the approaching storm. Each minute she could hear the clicking of the pens going faster. The flipping of pages going faster. The applying of the strippings, the clicking of the shoes, the ticking of the clock, faster and faster, time was going too fast, she couldn't breath, all too fast, to rapid, the clouds, the cold bandages, the touching, the feeling, the hands over her body, "STOP TOUCHING ME!!!!" she shrieked.

They all stopped and looked at her. They were all shocked. She was wide eyed at what she did. She had lost control. Lost control like when she was a little child back at her shrine. She realized how rude she was. They didn't know what happened to her, what truly happened to her, how could she yell at innocent people. What was she becoming? They didn't mean to touch her that way, just that everything was going to fast, she felt as if time was running out. Her breaths started to go rapid as she found herself gasping for air. Precious air. It was happening again. Just like in the battle. When she was falling, hugging Inuki. She couldn't breath; the rubble was closing in on her, and the loss of breath. All of a sudden all went fast as she spun out of control, falling unconscious in the blackness behind her eyes. All she heard was yelling from the doctors as she went out.

***

"How's the patient?" 

" She's alright Doctor, she just came back from unconsciousness. She feels dizzy, but other then that, all her symptoms don't point to any complications. "

"I didn't think so, she simply went into shock"

" Does she have family?"

" Check her records at the office, I don't think her parents know about this"

"What if she doesn't have family?"

" I hope she does"

"Doctor…"

"Hai"

"She says she's sorry"

"What a sweet child, you can tell her not to worry her little head about it."

He had over heard their conversation, hearing enough he decided to leave. He had no chances to see her. He didn't even know if he wanted to see her. The smell of blood was still in the air. He had no doubt it was Yuzuriha's. He could still hear her inugami's whining. He lightly brushed his hair with his hand, attempting to relieve the dog's hauntings, to relieve the haunted memories the he would carry for a long time. He could not believe what had happened to Yuzuriha, he didn't want to believe. It was hard to see Yuzuriha's truth. The fate that she shares with him, a fate that intertwines their soul to death. He was confused. Which role did he now play in her life? Friend, enemy, maybe something more? Getting up on his feet, which were covered with hard, black military boots. Fixing the cresses of his brown and gray military pants, he started to walk off toward the double doors of the exit. Putting his rough hands back into his jacket, he slowly lifted his sough but harsh eyes towards the hall where Yuzuriha was hospitalized. He just stood there. Giving one last sigh to relax his strong arms, he made his exit towards the drizzle of rain, stopping briefly to touch the plants, he then disappeared. 

***

The thunder rumbled its way through the air, as the humidity sipped through the glass plains. It was all dark in the room. Only the black figure of Yuzuriha was seen between the black walls of her room. Lightning clapped through the clouds, lighting the room with blinding white light. She could feel the rumbling of the thunder through the shaking ground. She was never afraid of thunder, but right now she was sharing the experience alone. No one was with her; she was alone for her first night conscious. "How do normal people live like this?" Yuzuriha shrieked in her mind. She had always though of the normal civilians as 'two dimensional' not being worthy of an inugami. Through her years, that belief subsided but she still felt, deep in her heart the same way. She even had the same thoughts towards the others. Many of her people thought the same way. Now, she was just like them, two-dimensional. Grabbing her pillow she shuddered as another set of lightning crashed through the heavens

***"_Grandma… grandma!Why are they so mean!Why can't they see him! They said he wasn't real! He's real! He is. He's right their in my arms! He is there… he looking at them and they can't see!"_

_Chibi Yuzuriha ran through the halls of Mitsumine shrine shrieking. She was running like the wind, skirt flying everywhere, as she darted through the halls, the prayer room, and the gardens. It was a beautiful day; the blossoms of the trees were in full bloom. The scent of the cherry blossoms was full in the air. Yuzuriha was holding chibi Inuki for dear life, barley able to hold his full weight, she simply settle for holding his head and chest, letting his rest of his body hanging in the air. _

_She ran straight to the prayer room, down the dark halls. All of a sudden the room exploded in space, surrounded in dark cloth drapings hanging from the ceiling. The hard, pine floor clattered under Chibi Yuzuriha's feet. The air was full of mystic, ancient humidity hung in the air, never getting the chance to get out of the shrine into the modern world. Mist started to swirl around the chibi inugami master. It never bothered her, it was what she lived in, in the souls of many inugamis. The mist swirled into shapes of great inugamis who bared their teeth to whom ever was there to witness them. They all came to the little master, swirling in the air in happiness for their little girl. Yuzuriha loved them. She would stay in the shrine and just be with them. The many thousand of inugamis who lay rest in the walls of the Mitsumine shrine._

_A shriveled women lay in the middle of the huge room, only lit bay the many candles around her, ancient candles that were said to light their light to the many Mitsumine priest who gave their lives for Mitsumine. She was covered in thin traditional robes and covers. Its fabric perfectly weaved in complete detail, every colour, and every fabric perfectly chosen to be weaved for its master. _

_"Grandma!!" Chibi Yuzuriha yelled, crying to her anciant grandmother, the ancient leader of the Mitsumine shrine, holy keeper of Mitsumine and the Mitsumine inugamis of the world, and high priestess. _

Chibi Yuzuriha crawled up to her grandmother over the holiest place of Mitsumine to her grandmother who lay praying in the middle of the holiest place of Mitsumine. Grandmother Nekoi, Yuzuriha and the rest of the holy priests of Mitsumine, the inugami masters of the world were the only ones allowed this deep into the Mitsumine shrine and in the holy place of Mitsumine.

_" Young child, be sit yourself. Don't you dare cry in here." The old women glared at her granddaughter._

_Yuzuriha sat her self, still clinging to chibi Inuki. She draped the ends of the tapestry and ropes of her grandmother, feeling its softness to her skin. " How dare you try to prove yourself and sink low for the mass children of your school? You are an Inugami master, high priestess of Mitsumine. We don't need to prove your worth to civilians. Inuki was born to you, for you and no one else. People who are not spiritually bound cannot see Inuki or any Inugami. People will never know of Inuki, stop pestering them. You don't need them as much as you need Inuki. You are of a higher level then them. You both are their guardians, not their peers."_

_Yuzuriha whipped her tears away from her eyes, feeling ashamed. How could she cry in this place? In front of Grandma?Grandma Nekoi saw Yuzuriha trying to gain back her composition, trying desperately to gain control of her feelings. Grandma Nekoi with her hands mentioned the little girl to come at her side. The girl complide, crawling to her side. Wrapping her roped around the little girl she gave her a big hug never letting go. She was harsh in those subjects, but she never let the thought continue. She was still a young child, and she was proud that Yuzuriha had such strength, even in her young age. She was so proud of her, and she often showed the little girl a lot of silent affection when they were both alone. Yuzuriha smiled and snuggled into the old women. They loved each other so much, and had deep respect for each other, deeper then anyone could understand._

_Inuki leaped into the air, turning into a wolf shaped mists, intertwining with the other Inugamis, howling with them their haunting howls and barks. They shrilled in the air, as the Mitsumine dogs gave a soulful dance for Mitsumine. The women and girl stared at their spectacle, letting themselves relax so they can join their inugami's spirits with their own to join in the Mitsumine spiritual dance. " I love you Inuki" Chibi Yuzuriha whispered._

"I love you Inuki." Yuzuriha whispered in her hospital room, never letting a single tear leave her face as her memory washed away.

Yuzuriha attempted to smile, but she couldn't muster it. Lightning flashed, sending beams of light into the fourteen year olds eyes as her mind shrieked. She smelled blood, a smell that was far different then humans, a smell that she had only smelled once. The smell of an Inugami's blood. 

***She was on the ground, bleeding to death. She could smell it, smell the blood. She crawled to the source, crawled to the direction. It was getting stronger; stronger as she continued to crawl across the blood covered destroyed streets. There was no other smell, just the smell of Inuki's blood. The buildings were all destroyed, crushed onto the streets. She could see their bodies of dead civilians; some decapitated, and ripped apart, their blood splattered across the ground in gushes.

_ _

Bloop, Bloop 

_ _

_Liquid dripped on the head of the girl. With her hand she lightly touched her hair. It was blood. She turned her head to the direction of the dripping. Blood splattered onto her face. Crawling across her cheeks and perfect lips. Her eyes went in complete shock. It was the blood of an Inugami. It was Inuki's blood._

_ _

"…n..o…" Yuzuriha whispered as she came back from her vision. 

She stared into the night sky. It stopped thundering out and it was just pouring rain. Yuzuriha lightly touched her face as she stared into the clouds. Not letting her eyes off the window, she went under the blankets of her bed. She didn't want this. She didn't want to grieve. To let go. She didn't want to feel anymore, she didn't want to experience her emotions, memories, visions of Inuki, and the reminder that Inuki was gone. She closed her eyes and started to pray to Mitsumine, and went into meditation, losing herself in her prayers. She had never prayed so hard in all her life as she prayed that night._ _

She never noticed a figure watching her the whole entire time.


	3. Chapter 2

Death Song Chapter 2

Hi again, well here is ch. 2. I hope you like it.

Do I still have to go through all that Clamp stuff?

Ok… (Clears throat) Clamp doesn't belong to me… blah.. Blah… blah

All other characters blah, blah, fast forward, the end

Well that went well!

***Means dreams

Please Review ^_^

Chapter 2

Death Song

(A week later)

Fine silk was spread across the floor as she glided through the room.She was like a shadow, blending into the shadows of the hospital, blending into the corners of the rooms.Her face was covered by a black veil. She didn't fit into the style of the building. On other looks from the nurses, she didn't really belong in any modern building. The essence of the spirit world twirled around her, encircling her, twisting between her limbs, her hair, her lips. She was dressed in black silk, intertwined with red stripping of nylon. She had a huge black bow, which strands draped onto the ground, following her every soft step. 

***

***_ It was the same dream. She was walking through the deserted streets. Alone. The air was foggy, dirty smelling. It was black, sending ash onto the buildings._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_She always heard it, always. She could feel the sound reaching into her soul. She heard her heart beat, beating faster._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_She started to walk faster. Toward the crackling sound._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_She quickened her pace. Walking on top of the many bodies. Bodies of men, women, and children. The sky was gray, threatening of rain_

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_It would never rain_

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_ _

_She started to run._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_She jumped over a car, over the railings of the buildings, running. That was all she could do._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_She could feel the crunching of rocks under her feet. The air was started to pick up. The wind blew in her face stronger, more powerful._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_She started to run faster. Running for the distance, for the sound._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle._

_ _

_She felt the bodies encircling her legs, grabbing. She pushed forward, through the foggy air, Tension picked up. Arms flailing, she stretched on._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Running to the park._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Over the bodies._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Over the dead bodies_

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Closer, arms extended_

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Running towards the clearing._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Towards the sound_

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_She ran through the stale air._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_She knew what was going to happen_

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_It always happened_

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Will it turn out differently?_

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Maybe_

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_Crackle, CRAACKL._

_ _

_The cables flew, ripping through the ground, encircling around her. They were charged, littered with red sparks. She could feel the electricity spreading through the air like wild fire. Encircling her, diving towards her. She just stood there, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't breath. They dived, point extended, ripping with energy towards her. Whistling through the air, rocks flying, leaves shredding. Buildings behind her exploded with energy, being ripped apart by cables, all intent on one target. Windows chattered, pieces of glass sliced through the air, crumbling to the ground.Closer, they flew, straight for Yuzuriha. They came closer, whistling, whistling a death song. She could hear the crumbling of life, but soon she only heard the death song, just the whistling._

_ _

_Whisttttttttttlllllllllllllleeeeeeeee_

_ _

_She dived, as the cabled ripped through the grounds, crumbling to the ground. She rolled across the rocks, and debris and she crawled to her feet, grabbing what life force that she had left. Debris fell on her, crashing onto her back. She grabbed the earth and lunched herself through the air in a fit of speed. She started to run. Run through the city, through the buildings. She jumped through the windows, only hearing the death song in her head. She didn't feel her wounds as she ran, ran to nowhere, she just ran.She ran, ran for life as the cables crumbled the ground beneath her, she could feel the electricity, the crumbling of the ground beneath her feet, the cables touching her feet, the death song at her feet, closer, inching it selves across the stale air, closer to her, closer to her body._

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_With a whip lash, _

_ _

_Beat, beat_

_ _

_A set of cables dug their way into her as she gasped for air. _

_ _

_Beat_

_ _

_Blood flew, as they dug deeper, cutting her air supply. She choked as the cabled ripped through her._

_ _

_ _

_Inuki was never there to save her. _

_***_

"Satsuki!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed. 

Her cold bed sheets were sprawled across her wet body. She could feel the fabric. For once, she could feel something else other then the cold cables in her dreams. Yuzuriha finally started to focus on her room. The hospital room that she had stayed in for the past week. Life without Inuki was unimaginable. She started to settle down from her ordeal. Lightly touching the cold metallic floor she stood to look at the moonless sky. Her wet feet freezing on contact with the metallic surface. She brushed her cheek length black hair from her eyes. With shaking hands she gingerly touched the plane of the glass window. She just stood there, watching nightlife. Her eyes were passive, not focusing on what was in sight.

"Nekoi Yuzuriha…"

Yuzuriha spun around feverishly. Eyes widen as she felt all her pores open up in fright, an experience she was not used to. Inuki and her instincts always warned her of any people around her. Her eyes locked on a figure in the corner of the room. She knew doctors and nurses never entered her room in that fashion, and she also knew that her friends were a lot more respectful to her to do that. Yuzuriha quickly realized who it could be and went into a defensive position. Her hair flying around, before resting on her cream like skin. Her eyes burning with fire. She squeezed her fist absent mindly. On the outside, she looked like a confident warrior, a force to be messed with, but in the inside she didn't feel anything but fear, cold fear. The fear that she truly was no match for anybody, that she was weak like a civilian, other then her acrobatic, and flying abilities. But what hurt her more was that she was two-dimensional. "Please come out of that corner, NOW!" Yuzuriha said defiantly.

As the figure stepped out, Yuzuriha did a back summersault and landed on her table, then with one swift kick, broke a leg, and flipped to the windowsill, but on the last flipped, she had absent mindly expected Inuki at her heals, but didn't feel any support from her Inugamis. Miss calculating her landing, she missed the windowsill and hit the window with her feet, shattering it instantly. Broken glass sliced her legs, as they shattered on the ground. Yuzuriha feeling the impact instantly kicked the sill to flip back onto her feet. Too energized about the suspected Chi no Ryu, Yuzuriha launched her weapon which was the leg of the table to her visitor. With a twitch of the hand, the projectile shattered into blisters of wood. Yuzuriha seeing this didn't waste time and charged at her enemy.

HOWWWLLL

Yuzuriha stopped dead in her tracks as she was engulfed by an Inugami. Its spirit swirled around her as it vaguely blew away. The smell, the feeling, the familiarity. She stared at the figure as it calmly went into the light. Yuzuriha's senses opened up. 

"Grandma Nekoi" Yuzuriha whispered.

Yuzuriha fell onto the floor in stupidity. She had not recognized her grandmother voice, her smell, or any inugamis in the area. She completely ignored her senses. Grandmother Nekoi didn't say anything, she didn't say something wise, or spiteful, she just was silent. " Well, look who dropped by! Sorry for attacking, I'm just so jittery, maybe all those sweets got to me!" Yuzuriha beamed as she went up to hug her grandmother.

She accidentally hugged for too long and hard to leave anything unsuspected. "Its so good to see you! Thank you so much. I'm so happy! I've made so many friends, and there as been so much stuff happening, Kamui is so…." Yuzuriha was cut off by Grandmother Nekoi who lifted a shriveled hand to the girl's forehead. "Fever, you're coming with me." She simply said.

She stared at Yuzuriha long and hard, delving into the girls. She knew, she had known at the instant it happened. Two souls broke, one from death, the other from anguish. Yuzuriha couldn't have her know; she couldn't say her Inuki died. That an Inugami of Mitsumine shrine had been killed. That her Inuki was killed. " Ya sure, I'll come. I haven't had a vacation for so long! And being stuck in this hospital really is boring!" Yuzuriha squealed

Grandmother Nekoi didn't push the subject. When Yuzuriha would be ready to tell her, she would be there waiting. When she would have to face that Inuki was gone, that he was killed, when she would have to say out loud that Inuki, her Inugami is gone.

***

They both walked to the ministrations office. Everyone in the room paid their respects, they all knew who she was, and had no will to stop her. Yuzuriha scanned the rooms. Everyone just stood with their eyes closed. Her grandmother had such respect it was unbelievable.

Slowly walking from the ministrations office they went to leave, leave for home, for Mt. Mitsumine, for Mitsumine Shrine

***

"Is she gone?" Kamui asked seaming uninterested.

"Probably" Sora eyed him smiling.

"Really? Already?Her grandmother moved fast. We called her yesterday!"  
" I think she was already on her way."

"How would YOU now." Kamui stated as he turned his back from the priest.

"You keep forgetting, I have a nose for these types of things" Sorata smiles while tapping his nose."

***

"She's gone," he said.

He lightly touched the leaf of an oak tree. Its scent littered the air with a natural fragrance. It felt good across his skin. He looked at the moonless sky. Leaves were pulled from their stems and started to swirl in the air surrounding him in a cyclone. Leaves, and blossoms encircled him. The air became polluted with fresh fragrances. His black hair battered his forehead, and he pulled his hand to toss it away. "I guess that answers my question."

He lifted his gaze away from the sky to look at the horizon. He was on the outskirts of Tokyo. Before him laid the business buildings and the mass amounts of homes. Each one of them had living beings living their lives in them. Only one person that was in his mind wasn't in those buildings, wasn't even in Tokyo anymore. Shiyuu Kusanagi, of Japan's Defense Force started to walk back towards his off road jeep. The green tinted colour was barely seen by all the mud that was enrobed over it. Turning the gas on Kusanagi turned sharply back into the city and headed for his favorite bar, he wouldn't be retuning back at his home till late tonight.

***

***_ Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_"Inuki? Is that you? Inuki?" Yuzuriha called._

_She was walking in the diet building for the first time. Inuki had gone forward to find where all the Ten no Ryus were. She got out of the elevator._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_"Inuki?"_

_Yuzuriha turned the corner. The hall was dressed in many pillars as tall as buildings. They were all white like clouds. She strode to the end of the hall, to the sets of doors._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_"Is that where the Ten no Ryus are?… Inuki?" I'm so excited!"_

_Yuzuriha squealed._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_She was close to the doors, she could here noises. "Inuki? Are they there?"_

_Inuki never answered. She started to think up an introduction for herself for the other Ten no Ryus as she started to close toward the doors._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_She was inches from the doors._

_ _

Crackle, crackle 

_ _

_She gingerly grabbed a set of doors._

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_With ease she sled them open. '…Hi my name is…."_

_ _

_She was cut off by a hundred cables coming straight for her._

_ _

To be continued

I always wanted to say that!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I hope you are liking my fic!I'm having a hell of a time doing this! Its so much fun!

I'm not sure that I rated the fic right. It HAS and WILL have some issues that are really R rating material, not PG13 material, I don't know if it marits an R rating… Oh well ^_^

AN: oh ya, I'm a also a fan of Inuki so I hear you about not having any Inuki fan fics or Inuki POV, of course he one of the main focuses of this fic!

Oh ya, this fic is a BIG ROMANCE with a little bit of ANGST, SUSPENCE, and HORROR. I just wanted to make it clear to people who read my fic and not say, "What the hell is this stuff? Inuki dead? Yuzuriha having these suspense/horror nightmares etc." 

Well enjoy ^_^

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!! I love reviews! ^_-

Chapter 3

The winds were harsh that night. They were like sharp blades ripping through the air. They shrilled past the rigid roofs of the Shrine, flowing over Mt. Mitsumine towards the top to Mitsumine Shrine. The air was frigid, and had a crisp, cool air, which traced the outlines of the wind on the pane of windows freezing its design on the windows of the shrine. Leaves flew towards the sky as the wind circled around the shrine. The dark, night clouds swirled in the air, almost touching the top of the leaves of the highest trees, which inhabited the spiritual region. The leaves ripped and shredded in the wind as they encircled towards the night sky where they would be sucked into oblivion. 

Their spiraling dances were traced with the signs of the Inugami. Their curved bodies outlined the mass clouds and their howls were the base of the howling of the wind. They were restless, they needed release, release from being peaceful. They needed to rule the skies again, they need to be destructive, and to feed there need for the hunt. They howled once again as they moved towards the distance for prey, their hunt had started.

The Inugami Mistress watched. When she was younger she used to watch them roam free in the middle of the night with Inuki. She was forbidden to watch, it was too late in the night, but she still did it. She did to feed her hunger. It was those times that she enjoyed being who she was. To be in the middle of the secrecy of Mitsumine, but know it angered her. She watched while clutching her fists as the Inugamis reached the skies. They were her Inugamis, the shrine's Inugamis, but they were not Inuki.

Yuzuriha stiffened for a second and released her anger and frustrations in a long sign. She hated to show anger. To let everyone know her thoughts. It was none of their business to know of her loss. She clenched once again, and on one swift, spontaneous motion, she started to run off the shrines roof, feeling the rigid shelling of the shrine, feeling its course texture on the bottoms of her feet. She was close to the edge, her anger building, her frustrations and desires increasing. In one strong push, she jumped high in the air, following the stream of leaves and Inugamis. Flying into their mist, their essence. Reaching her necessary peak, she let gravity set in and let herself fall, with her, her anger and frustrations. She landed on the soft moist ground with a soft pat and let herself fall on her back, as her light soft skin contacted the wet, greasy grass, all her rage, dissipated with the shower of droplets that exploded as she landed on the freshly rained on grass. 

Yuzuriha stayed on her back, letting the water droplets seep through her shirt, going through the fibers of the fabric and lapping over her sensitive skin. She was sick and tired of being weak, of being un useful to her mission, to being fragile, to needing protection like the other civilians. She was tired of being defeated. These nightmares were angering her, letting her not getting any sleep, reminding her of her loss, of her defeat, of Satsuki, the Chi no Ryu who destroyed her life or more properly the life of Inuki with her cables. She hated to keep needing other people's assistance, to being dependable.

***_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_She opened the doors of the diet building_

_ _

_Crackle, crackle_

_ _

_Only to be met with a hundred cables coming after her_

_ _

Yuzuriha wince at the memory, the nightmare that she had received on her first night back home, back in Mitsumine shrine. She had walked out onto the roof after the nightmare, too angry of her condition. She needed to be angry; she was sick and tired of being pitiful and sad. She reached her slim hand towards the night sky; feeling if she could reach further enough she could reach the clouds, touch their cotton surface. The winds were still strong blowing her damp hair over her face. She heard the wind howl with the inugamis, the blades of grass scraping each other, the flowers humming their sweet song in the wind. Nature was all around her offering protection, it reminded her of someone.

***_ All was silent. No sound escaped into the air. All, which was heard, was the girl's uneven breath, its sound humming gently in the creamy air._

_ _

_Thud_

_ _

_Her eyes widened_

_ _

_Trickle_

_ _

_A tear inched tiredly across her cheek_

_ _

_Trickle, trickle_

_ _

_They tumble freely as realization hit her._

_ _

_"INUKI!!!!!!!"_

_ _

_But it was too late, Inuki didn't hear her, he had hit the pavement, she had heard the thud. The thud of his body smashing onto the ground._

_ _

_ _

_ _

Yuzuriha subtracted her arm from the sky. The memory of his death still fresh in her mind. She turned her head so her cheek could touch the wet grass, sending moisture up her face; she focused onto an individual blade of sweet grass.

***_The tears were slowly trekking across her face, tears which had never surface since the day she realized that normal people couldn't see her Inugami. Her sight was clouded with tears, as she cried in hysteria. She felt nothing, no presence, nobody, she didn't feel Inuki. She cried her agony out and let the whole world know of her pain._

_ _

_Softly, like a gentle breeze a big rough hand gently wiped her tears away._

_ _

_ _

__Yuzuriha played that part over an over, making herself feel the warm hand over her cheek. Who saved her? Was it a Ten no Ryu? Kamui?

***_She could feel the warm embrace of a strong man over her shattered body._

_ _

__Who was it?

_*** He kept his hand over her cheek to help wipe the tears away. _

_ _

__She wished it were him.

_*** She could feel his strong embrace._

_ _

But it was impossible.

*** Is_ cloth's fabric across her sensitive, injured skin._

_ _

__Wasn't it?

*** _She couldn't see him clearly._

_ _

__Deep down, she hoped.

*** _Softly as she was crying, she tightened her grip on the men, and rested her crying face in his palm._

_ _

__It was him,

***_She, giving one last serge of a cry of agony, she fated in pain and utter agony of sadness in his arms._

_ _

__"Kusanagi…" Yuzuriha whispered.

***

A long whistle blast sprouted into the air, shrinking into the distance across the Japanese base. It shrieked into the sensitive ears of a lone man in the high tech department. He reached over the sensitive aero-department equipment and placed it onto the table back with the rest of the department equipment, ready to be shipped to Tokyo's main defense base for the new space program.

He turned to hear the dismissal whistle. Turning on his heel, he started his trek back to camp. His heel smashing softly on the sticky cement, his breath vaporizing into the gas filled air, his hair falling down his sticky forehead, he looked gruff, but the atmosphere around him was still fresh, like the first bud in spring.

He separated himself from his fellow comrades, at the hall where they were busy bustling around with futile activity. Kusanagi jumped into his off road jeep, smashing onto the gas, he let his engine rip into the cement with a powerful force before propelling the jeep into the horizon. The air kissed the outline of the vehicle as it swiftly broke into the air. Kusanagi hated the pavement roads deemed from man made ways. He loved riding on the old dirt roads in the back lands of Japan, flying across the beachfront, letting the water spray across his jeep, kissing his face. He never took notice of his speed, he just let it rip. He hit a curve as he spinned with deadly accuracy, as he straightened up and rolled toward the hillside that stretched northward to the rigid backbone of Japans mountainside.

He never took notice of the time; his mind was flying, either by the mass emotions he felt from the earth or the man emotions of a specific girl, which by the minute turned into a women to him.

***_Slash_

_ _

_Shiyuu Kusanagi held his breath as he forced his way through the rubble. His shoulder was bleeding with a steady stream of crimson blood, which was a result of a whiplash from a dangling cable from one of the buildings that toppled over a t-junction. Buildings were everywhere, spread like butter across the battlefield. The smell of ironic blood was lifting slowly around the air, seeping across the cracks of the buildings, flying over the broken glass, reflecting into the metallic poles that were bend in steel like knots. He could hear and feel the crunching of glass and rubble between the traction of the bottom of his boots. He jumped across the cracked streets, feeling the crunching of boot with bone. His senses were outrages; humanity in this part of Tokyo was destroyed, but unfortunately at the cost of all plants and animals in the region. It outraged him to see destruction of nature. Humanity still had a way to hurt Earth even after death. The buildings were crumpled with steam lifting into air in great silk like mist. Lights flickered randomly sending beads of light across the terrain, its white light shedding awareness of the infested streets of decapitated, decomposing bodies. Bloody faces were at every turn sending an aura of death at every corner, in every crevasse. It was all quite. No noise was present to lift the lifeless terrain. No rustling of debris, no rock smashing on rock, not even a sound of the beam lights exploding into the air._

_Like a sonic boom and dread feeling passed over him, followed by unspeakable quite. In an instant, the kekkai above him started to shatter in an explosion of slashing sound, slicing across the sky, billions of pieces of the shield sliced into the air, dismembering itself, letting a stream of sharp shrapnel in its wake. The kekkai that Kusanagi followed, the kekkai that showed him that a battle between a Chi no Ryu and a Ten no Ryu had begun._

__

The jeep split through a mass of low setting cloud as it mounted the beginning of a stream of mountains that housed itself in the north-eastern part of Japan's natural north.

***_He skillfully maneuvered between the blades of kekkai that wasted the atmosphere. The kekkai that the Ten no Ryu had summoned to protect the region in which the battle was housed. The blades sliced through Kusanagi's vest, shredding its material with a slight rip. The kekkai was being destroyed, on its way to oblivion shredding what's left of the battle field in a blood red rage, as it crumbled against the already war torn battle field. All of this only meant one thing._

_ _

__He could feel every rock, every bump that his green jeep rolled over. He gripped the stirring wheel harder, letting its material seep through his skin down to his bone.

***_The reason that the Ten no Ryu's kekkai was being ruined, the Ten no Ryu, the protectors of humanity._

_ _

__He turned sharply over the yellow sign, not even bothering to peer at the earthquake warning and forbidding passage.

***_Defeatment of a Ten no Ryu._

_ _

__He rolled up the mountain, careful to ride in the middle of the road not to harm any rebellious plant life.

***_By one of the Chi no Ryu, protectors of Earth and killer of humanity. _

_ _

__He flew across the low cloud cover; seeping through the night like sky, across the gray cover clouds. He could feel the moist kisses that they made across his tanned skin.

***_Defeatment in near death or…_

_ _

__He turned sharply, letting the gravel fly to the west in a mist of dust and ageless ash of a millennia of past volcanoes activity.

***_Death._

_ _

__The air was full of life, a million sounds of life. A dripping of water from a water kissed plant, or the outcry of distant birds, or the simple chatter of natures plants as they were caressed by the crisp wind.

***_Kusanagi sharply jumped up, igniting his mass strength to propel himself into the air above the sub destruction of the battlefield. Awaiting him was a mist of rubble, intertwining in a stream of broken glass and dust. He broke the line of cloud over the city to see a building in the middle of collapsing under the mass of intertwining cables that crackled as it continued to impale the building. It was the cables of a Chi no Ryu, Satsuki, a Chi no Ryu who could control cables of all types and electronics. In a sudden jerk motion they all separated into a new target. A target that was in the mass of the destruction. Kusanagi moved like the wind between the whipping cables and sharp pieces of Kekkai to catch a glimpse of the dark figure that was the new target. A target that he knew would be the defeated Ten no Ryu. He flew through the debris to witness a horror and realization that knocked him into the air with the crashing of debris that suspended through the air. Two injured figures glided swiftly through the air, falling angelically back to earth. They were covered in a blanket of broken glass, rubble and blood. Their scent was exploding around them as they gripped whatever life they still had._

_ _

__Kusanagi jumped out of his jeep and walked silently to the edge of one of the high cliffs over looking the mist-covered valley. The memory grasped his heart to the very core, making shiver like shocks up his spine. He never suspected it.

***_Blood covered their bodies, exposing their skin through their tattered cloths; fabric gripped their bodies feverishly clinging to their bodies, her body._

_ _

__Kusanagi gently pulled back his hair from his forehead.

***_Her cloths were ripped, shredded to almost nothing._

_Her face was wet with tears._

He couldn't stop hearing her cries in his head.

The cries of a friend.

***_She was gripping a broken body near her bosom._

_ _

__An innocent youth.

***_He was whining._

_ _

__A cheerful girl.

_***He lightly linked her tears away._

_ _

__A beautiful woman.

***_She hugged him harder._

_ _

__A supposed enemy.

***_Whispering encouraging words._

_ _

__A Ten no Ryu.

***_A set of cables feverishly glided powerfully through the air to her._

_ _

A beautiful Ten no Ryu

***_Without thinking of what he was doing, of what his mission was, of the thought that he was supposed to kill all Ten no Ryus, he rushed to her, gripping her with steel like fingers, and ripped her apart from the anchor that would pull her down to her death._

_ _

__A forbidden relationship.

_ _

_***The cables ripped through empty air as the 25 year old glided through the air with one figure in his arms, turning his back on the other who continued his trek down to the city bottom._

**_ _**

**__**"Yuzuriha…" Kusanagi whispered.

To be continued….

Well that's the end of ch. 3; I have so many ideas for this fic! Well enough of me… see you in Ch. 4! ^_^

**__******

** **

****

****

**_ _**

_ _

__

__

_ _

__

_ _

__


	5. Chapter 4

I've done ch

** **

**I've done ch. 4! Yaaa!**

**Please visit my web site, its dedicated for the couple (fanfics, bios and other stuff) Also I have my Manga! On my site too, so please tell me if its any good ^_^**

**Read and review please ^_^**

** **

**Chapter 4**

**Kamui didn't like the situation. They were crimpled. They were a predater who had had an injured leg. The Chi no Ryu dealt a powerful blow, a blow that could have won them the war between the Ten no Ryu and the Chi no Ryu. He turned his head toward the window. It was raining, lightly hammering the plane of glass. Droplets crawled across the cold surface. Kamui sighed. Yuzuriha was in the middle of it. The other Ten no Ryus couldn't help her, he couldn't help her. Did he lose her as a friend? Maybe more? He slammed his fist through the glass, shattering it in pieces. It sliced through the air like shrapnel, bouncing off the corners of the kitchen to the onlookers from across the room.**

******Kamui stared at his hand. Those hands had betrayed his feelings, damn those hands. " Kamui, buddy are you ok?" Sorata inched closer to the Ten no Ryu.**

**"I'm fine." Kamui glared, shielding himself with his unemotional mask.**

**"We all are worried about her… I'm… worried about her too." Arashi fought for the comment to come out.**

**" It's surprising that she didn't even say goodbye before she left for Mitsumine Shrine. Its unlike her, just to run off without a single kawiee farewell, or an innocent comment, or a pass of her pookies or…"**

**"Sorata…" Arashi cut in with a glare that dung through his eyes and explored his mind.**

**"Ooops! I trailed off. Where would I be without you, nee-chan!" Sorata blushed, waving his hand lazily at her.**

**"Sorat…" Arashi shockingly whispered, having a tint of red blooming on her cheeks. As quickly as it started, she returned to her placid appearance and brushed Sorata away.**

**"Even in a tragedy, your so cruel to me! You don't want TWO Ten no Ryus with a broken heart do you?!" As soon as Sorata babbled those words, he regretted it.**

**" Shut up before I shut you up permanently." Kamui greeted through his teeth.**

**Sorata sidestepped casually to Arashi's side. Kamui had been behaving rather strangely since Yuzuriha's tragedy. Sorata had tried to talk with Kamui and to have him release his inner turmoils but it hadn't worked. What ever he kept in his heart, it would stay there like all his emotions with Kotori's death. " What do you mean she left to Mitsumine Shrine?" Arashi cut through his thoughts. **

**She had finished cleaning the glass and was covering the broken window with a kitchen tablecloth.**

**"Her grandmother came to see her a couple of days ago." Kamui silently stated. His face was his unemotional mask. Arashi who was rasing her own mask eyed him at his level.**

**"How did her grandmother get her out of the hospital so soon? She was in an unstable condition…she lost her Inugami."**

**Arashi then quickly turned to Sorata. Her black hair flew in the air, leaving strands on her creamy skin. She eyes Sorata with her sparkling eyes. He blushed leaving her speechless. "Well once you get yourself all settled down I'll tell you." Sorata crossed his arms, leaving Arashi full of frustration.**

**" Now nee-chan, aren't you forgetting that we are dealing with the master of Mitsumine shrine. What ever happens to Yuzuriha she will deal with it, and she will not care whom she steps on. She is an ancient one, like my ancient priest at home on Mt Koya and yours at Ise Shrine. People respect them so much that they will obey their every wish. It's obvious that Yuzuriha can really only be saved or helped by her grandmother and what ever lays in Mitsumine shrine. It is shrouded in mystery, I don't even know what they do there. All I know is that Yuzuriha needed her and Mitsumine, and she so she left. Grandmother Nekoi probably lied to them to get her out of the hospital…I wonder what lie she cooked up?Maybe she said …" **

**"Sora!"**

**"Nee-chan!! You said my nickname! Oh I knew you had me in a corner of that little heart of yours." Sorata squalled leaving Arashi speechless.**

**"…"**

**"………"**

**Arashi was so embarrassed. Kamui now stared at her and Sorata was all over her. That Koya priest had her all in a knot. Her heart started to warm up…. The part that always acked when she was near the priest. She was unprotected; her emotional barrier was rammed through and broken. She was left speechless and started to feel weak. At that moment her instincts rushed to her, and she did want she knew best, and the method that usually got her praise for being an emotional shell. She batted him off and slowly walked away, letting all her stress leave her finger tips as they relaxed from their fists.**

**"Nee-chan! Nooo!" Sorata reached for her and started to walk back empty handed as usual.**

**Before Sorata left the room he turned back to the gaping Kamui and gave him a wink and a thumbs up, then with that he turned sharply on his heel and turned away, leaving Kamui wondering. His thoughts soon swam back to Yuzuriha. He had found her at the hospital, all battered up. It just occurred to him when Arashi acknowledged the fact that she was more in the dark then Sorata. He had always thought that she knew more about Yuzuriha. His thoughts swam to a disturbing subject. He looked at the broken window through the wet sheets. They draped lazily over the frame, as the rain lightly trickled from its fabric. " If Arashi is clueless about Yuzuriha's tragedy then…"**

**Kamui gingerly touched the wet sheets letting the moisture seep through his skin. " She couldn't have been the one to save her…"**

**He slowly draped the sheets over the frame to catch a glimpse of the cream watercolour mesh sky above him. "Then…"**

** **

**"Who did?"**

** **

** **

*******

** **

** **

**She laid there, looking at the ceiling. It had silky pine laced over the suspending columns. It all smelled like nature, like she was in the forest. She slowly laced her figures through her silk black hair, running its length between her figures. The room was plain, nothing to take notice. It was made for that, to not take away your attention. It was the meditation room. Yuzuriha laid on her back in a big black, silk caution. Its fabric was so fine that she felt like she was flying. She could barely detect the fibers touching her clammy skin. They were black so that it wouldn't stand out. It was like they weren't there, like a shadow. The room was dark, except for a light-burning candle in the other end of the room. It lite the small area around it revealing the plain wall. It was slabs of pinewood, graciously standing upright to the sky.**

**Yuzuriha laid back onto her back and stared. She had been meditating for a while, but still she could not get the memories out of her mind. She couldn't get Inuki out of her mind and the other person, the man.**

** **

***_Drip drip_

_ _

__**Yuzuriha slowly closed her eyes.**

***_ Walking_

_ _

__**She couldn't help it.**

***_Drip drip_

_ _

**She hadn't slept.**

***_ She was walking._

_ _

**Sleep was inescapable.**

***_Walking through the city._

_ _

__**She didn't want to sleep.**

***_Walking on top of rough, intertwining rubble._

_ _

**She feared sleep.**

***_She stared down…_

_ _

**She felt numbness**

***_ It wasn't rubble…_

_ _

**__****First was the numbness.**

*** They_ were bodies_

_ _

**__****Then nothing**.

*** _She couldn't stop walking; it was like a string pulling her. They all had faces. Men, women and… children. Blood was everywhere; it polluted the atmosphere with its ironic sweat. She kept on, stepping on their faces, pulled herself off of children, kneeing their hearts. The city was gone, all rubble. Water filled the streets, muggy water. She couldn't see her reflection._

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_The horizon was musky, but she could still smell it. _

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_Death_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_She crawled, feeling of crunching between bone to bone, feeling their lifeless bones scrap their raw muscle, their ripped limps._

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_It started to rain_

_ _

_Drip drip_

__

_It didn't feel refreshing_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_It was sticky_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_It smelled horrible_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_She looked at her hands to see red._

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_The rain_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_It was._

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_Blood_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_She could still hear the faint dripping in the distance, up ahead of her. She wanted to scream_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_It was stuck in her thoughts. She wanted to run, to hide but she kept on_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_On the bodies that piled ahead of her._

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_They all looked like steps… steps to the dripping._

_ _

_Drip drip drip_

_ _

_She felt closer_

_ _

_Drip drip drip drip_

_ _

_Oh my god she was close_

_ _

_Drip drip drip drip drip_

_ _

_She reached the end, she could see the horizon._

__

_Drip_

_ _

_She saw nothing_

_ _

_Drip_

__

_It landed on her forehead. _

_ _

_Drip_

_ _

_Splashing on her face like a wave, trickling down her rough, sticky face, lapping between her lips._

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_She wanted o look up_

_ _

_Drip drip_

_ _

_Did she want to?_

_ _

_Drip drip drip_

_ _

_Slowly she looked up_

_ _

_Drip drip drip drip_

_ _

_Her eyes widened_

_ _

_Crackle crackle_

_ _

_Inuki was there on a light post, his gray hair was all torn and stained with blood, and his jaw was crunched under his skull. His belly was ripped apart and ripped with a ribbon of shinning blood. His eyes were pleading but without life._

_ _

_His paw reached for her._

_ _

_Crackle crackle_

_ _

_He was moving_

_ _

_Crackle crackle _

_But he was supposed to be dead…_

_ _

_Crackle crackle_

_ _

_Yuzuriha slowly rose to her feet._

_ _

_Crackle crackle_

_ _

_"Inuki..?"_

_ _

_crackle crackle_

_ _

_"Are you alive?"_

_ _

_crackle crackle_

_ _

_She tried to get to him, slowly, then more urgently_

_ _

_Crackle crackle_

_ _

_Reaching for him_

_ _

_Crackle crackle_

_ _

_Touching his course fur_

_ _

_Crackle crackle_

_ _

_"You have to be alive! I'll get help!"_

_ _

_crackle crackle_

_ _

_He started to move faster_

_ _

_crackle crackle_

_ _

_Abnormally fast_

_ _

_crackle crackle_

_ _

_Too fast_

_ _

_crackle crackle_

_ _

_Jerking movements_

_ _

_crackle crackle_

_ _

_Lifeless movements…_

_ _

_CRACKLE CRACKLE_

_ _

_He exploded in ribbons of blood, fur disappearing under the red. Cables lashed out between the folds of blood and flesh. A million of them, all at her. Sprouting from his body, they wiped at her, embedding themselves in her flesh. She could feel the ripping of her skin. The hot feeling of her blood seeping out of her body. The cables buzzing in her._

_She jerked onto the floor. Five cables impaled her. Their metallic surface catching shivers onto her cold skin. She couldn't breath. She looked up to catch Inuki's impaled remnants sliding gracefully to her, over the cables. Her eyes widened as his body fell on top of her. She closed her eyes. The feeling of his course fur onto her skin caused her to shiver. She could feel every hair on his body. She felt something wet and opened her eyes to see the head of Inuki, dripping with red, having his eyes staring right at her._

_ _

__**"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**Yuzuriha bloodily screeched, causing her scream to slam through the walls of the shrine.__**

**_ _**

**_To be continued_**

**_ _**

**__****Sorry for the whole horror thing, I kind of got carried away! Wow that scene was harsh… *_* Inuki exploding. I know. I'm a big fan of Inuki so Its hard writing like this…**

**Also about the whole Kamui and Yuzuriha, I saw that clamp made many pics of just the two of them, so I wanted to add that in. Yes it is a Kusanagi and Yuzuriha fic don't worry. Also I did add alittle Sorata/Arashi but this fic isn't about them ( not even alittle), it just makes the fic more interesting, yuzu/kus is no. 1!!!! ^_^**

****

_ _

__


	6. Chapter 5

Hi people. Sorry for the late update. Here is ch.5! Still rated R. Disclaimer is blah, blah. Reviews are… well like!

*** Means dream/vision

                                                              Chapter 5

 ***The scented cherry blossoms were adrift in the moon kissed sky. The placed blossoms rammed and smashed into each other in a spectacle fireworks like display. There wrinkled skin curved to the wind like ripples on a pond. Beams of moonlight streaked through the sky, flashing across the blossom's skin, twinkling in the sky. Their shine could not enter the depths of the black, murky pools, which lay behind the solemn eyes. 

       They started to swirl around like mist, which arose before dawn. In felt so fresh but at the same time, so dead. You could feel the cold chill of the murky water under you. Your rigid feet held you high and yet you felt so low. 

       Slowly the murky depths started to sparkle with life. Brighter they became till they light the whole atmosphere. Their shine went right into your soul and engulfed it. The water started to twist and turn. The shine was too much; you can't look at it directly. With a splurge of energy, the cold liquid light into life and rose up in one huge splash, in gulfed everything. The water greased itself across your skin, tickling your every fiber, your every cell. Angel kissed sparkles spread like wild fire around you. Black and dark blue were everywhere, crested with white foam. Like aged fingers, the earnest water gripped you in a fist, squeezi9ng ever so slowly, gingerly feeling you between its fingers. Gradually, the water like gripped flashed in a celebration of light in gulfing you in a tight ball of water.

       Squeezing you until you can't breath in releases you in a blast of water, exploding into space to all directions. Water droplets fly to oblivion letting a tail of sparking water in its wake. Slowly, trying to recollect your thoughts, a similar smell erupts through the air. That smell. The familiar smell that haunted you, that wouldn't let you sleep, the smell that relished in memory. In a shroud of scents and memories they surround you, like a tycoon. Your hair rises up in the activity, shouting for release from its roots. 

       In the distance, a small twinkle sparkles in the ever darkness like a beacon, a small shine of hope. Slowly like a baby carriage, it roles towards you. Its edges slowly come into focus as its small sparkles dance in the wind. The feather slowly floats towards you like it feared being caught, losing its freedom. Tenderly it curiously floats towards you, greasing your skin with its silk cut like edges. With grace and beauty it slowly passes you teasing you to look back. As you turn the outlines of a sphere come into view. Its smooth outlines shrine in the light. The feather creeps to the middle, lightly making contact. In a wave of energy, it causes ripples that stretch across the sphere; bring into the light the objects true identity.

          It was the earth. ***

       The pages of her textbook, flipped through her fingers. A sharp tingle slipped its way through her arm, as the blood from her paper cut dripped down her finger. No one seemed to notice. There was no whining being heard in the room. No signal that Inuki was there to comfort her through the sharp pain. He was gone. Yuzuriha looked down on her finger, not in pain, or sorrow, but in relief. The ever last relief that she had started to get over the pain. The pain of Inuki. It had been weeks, maybe even mouths since he had passed. She had mourned for him in every second of her waking hours and even mourned him through her dreams. She knew that she had to get on with her life. To live to see the day when humanity would survive the ill-fated day. She wanted to hold her head high and give honor to Inuki's name. She wanted to survive. Survive to see the next day when she would become like her grandmother, the grand master of Mitsumine. She wasn't going top stand down while the world was crumbling, just because of her loss. 

       She stood up from her veranda, and walking to the sacred gardens. She would never get over him, but she would live, live for him. Yuzuriha strolled to the dens of the inugamis. They weren't really livable dens for them because they never slept, but they were symbolic. Yuzuriha was getting sick of her attitudes through out these weeks, and realized how little attention she had given to those inugamis, that loved to guard her room at night. Who sometimes followed her to protect her for Inuki. She was ready to succumb to their needs. "Play time!" Yuzuriha chirped, almost croaking her statement. 

       It wasn't her best genki voice but it was a start. The Inugami, all at once dove for her. They were like mad dogs, racing towards their prey. With a dive, Yuzuriha intercepted them head on, wrestling them through the gardens. They swirled around them, yelping in pleasure. They tumbled in masses of vapor, setting the whole garden in a foggy cloud. Grandmother Nekoi, never like them too be this excited. Probably because she was the only one to get them this exciting, as was the only one who would loss control, and "accidentally" break things. Grandmother Nekoi slowly cornered one of the great Mitsumine statues. She would, in the past, stop her for causing such racquets, but right now it was good for her. Good for her spirit. 

       Yuzuriha was jumping up and down, never missing a beat with the many heartbeats surrounding her. Small crystal like tears twinkled down her cheeks. She twisted and twisted, swirling her arms, and skimming their fur. She would stop moving, she just kept twirling and twirling, as rain like tears slowly floated around her. The inugami's never stopped their playing as they swirled around her. Yuzuriha never whipped her tears. Those tears weren't tears of sadness, but relief.       

              *             *             *

       The scenery flashed by in mere seconds as the wheels buried themselves in the ground. The sweet smell of morning grass smudged their waste on his skin, seeping through his muscles down to his beating heart, which pounded from his chest like thunder rolling through the clouds. He was following a trail. A trail of smells that have cursed him since that unfaithful day. He had to do something, take care of something before he could ever rest. In his sleep, all he could think about was the undeiing statement of.

       "I caused her pain…"

                               *                         *                      *

The tress bellowed in the chilly wind, swaying back and forth in the crisp wind. Their needles slowly piercing the thick air. The fog had settled, and milking the land with white under the night sky. Yuzuriha had started to collect herbs for her grandmother by the near by lake, a choir that she never like since her childhood. Under the crisp night sky, she felt as if tonight, she wouldn't mind fulfilling her grandmother "demand" for the sacred herbs, which she though were just ordinary. Her grandmother always preached that "You are too unspiritual" but she never listened. All the little things in life interested her at that time. Whenever she preached, Yuzuriha would go into her own little world, where her and Inuki would play among the stars.

       Swiftly through the brushed, she lightly stepped, avoid the little blades of grass that littered her path, a token of friendship that she shared with her colossal man. The moon shined on her figure as she danced. Her skin twinkled in the beams of light. The whole atmosphere changed. It was no longer think, but light, almost as if you could float in the air. As the wind blew, the needles of the pine tress glistened in the light. Little droplets of dew slowly tinkled down their sharp edges as they bounced from limb to limb. Everything was quiet like in a bedroom in the middle of the night. Yuzuriha slowly dipped her feet on the soft soil. 

       In the distance, among the mist, a twinkle sparked like a firefly. Slowly Yuzuriha turned her head, letting her silk black hair fall on her face. The firefly like twinkle slowly increased in numbers. Slowly as if her time was eternity, the sparkles slowly formed a shaped. The outline was sleek in dew, as beams of light sprinkled onto the area. The shaped slowly came nearer, as the finger soon turned into a silhouette of a man. He had gentle strides like a heron skimming the water. Sparkles of dew slowly made the silhouette form of his face. Yuzuriha was unmoving. His figure slowly made its way into the moonlight, 5 paces from her figure. Dew sparkled away from the abrupt stop of motion. As the sparkled dew fell onto the floor, his figure was visible in the silver light. Only one colossal man held her heart like this, had it beat in unison of mother earth. 

"Kusanagi…"

"Yuzuriha."

       She could not believe he was in front of her. At her shrine. She was shock out of her mind, having her heart race through time. She still regarded her like he regarded her before Inuki's passing. Teary eyed, she raced to him, hugging him through his jacket. She could feel the slick material of the fabric on her face.

"Missy…"

"…Just hug me."

       The moon dipped through the crown of trees. Yuzuriha held him in her arms, as sleep over took her. He himself wouldn't let go. He knew what she felt and wouldn't rob her of her comfort. As the moon glowed, a figure slipped away through conscious. As the pine needles twinkled, a silhouette of a man walked, walked into the distance having a small figure deep in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Here it is… sorry for no update, I had lost my internet for a mouth because my computer messed up, but  now I just got my internet back and I'm happy to update again. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

It was like a haze, a feverish haze. She felt his strong arms around her, touching her sensitive body. His jacket felt so warm against her barely thick sweater. His hands were calmly tucked under her. She felt so safe. Like nothing in the world can harm her. Nothing in the world could reach her, her body… her heart. She hadn't felt like this in a long time and for once.

For once nothing reached her broken heart.

Inuki's memory didn't reach her broken heart.

Her screaming…

Nor Inuki's death whines reached her heart.

*          *            *

The light skinned through the horizon. Its rays slicing through the pine trees, letting their pine needles glitter in the sunlight. They were no longer a dark shade of green, but a glowing shade of yellow and orange.

They swayed in tune of the beating of the earth, letting in sunlight on Mitsumine shrine. The wooden floors never creaked here. Or let any noise seep through the open hallways.  As sunlight seeped through the open doors, Yuzuriha came out. Lightly she stretched, feeling her muscles stretch in lively flexibility towards the sky. Kusanagi had come to the shrine the night before and went to sleep in the guest room, in the part of the shrine open to visitors. He would never be allowed to sleep or even enter the inner, sacred part of Mitsumine shrine where Yuzuriha was. She was so happy to see him that night, under the silhouette of the moon. He was the only person to understand other then her grandmother. Deep down she felt truly happy to see her "crush" come to her aide after Inuki's passing. To fill her senses of his smell instead of Inuki's smell which traveled inside the shrine's inner walls. She needed someone strong to hold her heart tenderly, someone who was masculine, tall, strong muscular hands, and a tight….

Yuzuriha blushed, making her cheeks a golden red tint. She cracked in a giggle, a giggle that she had not heard from her lips since that day. Kusanagi would make her forget. Make her forget about Inuki, and forget that she is part of Mitsumine, to forget her past.

She lightly stepped into the guest area, slowly going on her tipping toes, avoiding the little spots that would creak and send shivers of noise through the rooms. With expert feet, she weaved through the floor, slowly reaching towards his door. She could slowly smell his cologne, and deep rich smell. She quietly reached the doors and weaved her figures around the handle to open the traditional Japanese doors. She would wake him up with a beautiful breakfast, which was situated, within her arm. With a small giggle, she opens the door to have herself bathed in sunlight. As the sunlight from the window hit her face, she went wide-eyed.

***"INUKI... INUKI! RUN! HAHAHA!"  A Chibi Yuzuriha ran through the halls, carrying a Chibi Inuki in her arms. She ran like the wind, down the guest halls and towards a set of traditional Japanese doors. Grabbing the door handle to cranked the door wide open.

A couple was sitting on the bed, looking at her weirdly. Inuki was at her side but was unseen to the guest. "Konnichi wa! I hope you enjoyed your breakfast… My name is Nekoi Yuzuriha! Priestess of Mitsumine!"

Yuzuriha beamed when she whispered those final words. It always gave her pride that she was her grandmother's little priestess, even if she was only 9 years old and not yet old enough. " Me and Inuk…I mean only me. I mean." Yuzuriha gave a quick breath before continuing. It always got her confused, even after all those years. "I will be your guide of our shrine! I hope your ready, because Mitsumine shrine is a BIIIIIIG place." Yuzuriha emphasized the last comment with extending her hands on her sides.

       The couple gave quite giggles and followed their guide out of the guest room into the hallway, having Chibi Inuki at her side. ***

       Yuzuriha loosened her grip on the tray and the breakfast slipped on the floor with a crash. Yuzuriha stood there, wide eyed. Kusanagi swiftly went by her side. He felt horrible for the injustice that was done on her. All to clearly he remembered that day when she awoke from shock in the room that he took her after he saved her from the accident.

       ***"Kusanagi, Kusanagi, Inuki, he's, he's" Yuzuriha just stared at him wide eyes. Tears splashed on her face like a veil. Her soul was torn forever and would never be put together again.

       "Kusanagi, Kusanagi, he's…"

       "Gone." She whispered.

       Kusanagi took his hand and brushed her tears off her face. He could feel the warm tears rolled down his hand as he felt her soft skin under his palm, as she stared at him.

       "He's gone," Yuzuriha whispered.

"He's gone."***

He took her to his bed as she calmed down from her memory rush. It was the same room that she was in when she took her first guide job with Inuki. She didn't dare look at the face of Kusanagi. She could remember when he had met her in bed, when she had just lost Inuki. She didn't know where she was and never questioned it. All she knew was that Kusanagi had somehow known that she was in an accident and went by her side. She looked up to his face and saw his tender eyes look at her. She felt like telling him everything right there. That she was a dragon of heaven. That she had lost Inuki to a dragon of earth and that she was the one who must have caused great damage and destroyed so many lives when her kekkai was destroyed and the sunshine 60 building fell apart. But she wouldn't. She wouldn't do that to him.

She looked back down on the floor. She somehow wished he were there to protect her and Inuki. But he wasn't part of the end of the world. He couldn't have gone in her kekkai in the first place. With a shake of her head, she dismissed the thought. She was acting selfish and she knew it.

Kusanagi stared at her in worry. He knew she must have been in heavy thought and decided not to interfere. A thought that filled his mind brought a smile to his face. "I am hungry, do you have some Pooky we can share?"

Yuzuriha went and smiled at him. Her smile was of genuine happiness. Standing up straight, she giggled and led him to the kitchen where they would stuff themselves with pooky and talk. 

*   *         *

"Missy.. You seem happier." Kusanagi whispered as he led her to the forest. 

Mitsumine Mountain was a lush environment full of life and nature. Yuzuriha smiled as he lends her to his favorite pass time. "Yes, now that you're here…"

The light of the setting sun bounced through the pine needles and up into the black strands of unplaced hair of Yuzuriha. She had sat down beside him and had tucked her arms around his arm. He looked down to gaze at the top of her head, to see her straight black hair shine in the light. What he saw was definatly not hair. Her shirt had been quite loose and because of her position, her shirt had patrouted and gave him a nice view of Yuzuriha's chest. Kusanagi stiffened and blushed feverishly. It wasn't the first time he had seen a women nude, but Yuzuriha was an exception. She was too young and was still in school, in junior high school. For some reason though, he never turned away from the sight. Quickly he caught himself and pushed slightly Yuzuriha so her shirt could once again plaster itself onto her body. Kusanagi felt horrible, but for some reason never felt guilty for it. That thought confused him to no end. "Kusanagi-san?"

"Missy?"

"Can you please tell me everything will be alright?"

"Missy?"

"I know it will be…but I want to hear it from your lips"

"Everything will be alright."

"OK!" Yuzuriha stood up. Her body swaying in the air. She looked a lot more mature without her spirit dog. It almost seemed as if all her spirit, both her child spirit and inner spirit had gone. It gave a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well time to go..You don't want to be late for supper, do you!" Yuzuriha giggled and ran in front of him. He followed, having her back bouncing in front of him all he way back to the shrine.

*      *          *

All was quite and peaceful. The air was still and almost pure. The sky was gone and so was the land. All there was was space. A white feather flew, glittering with life as it danced towards a spiritual body, it was earth. It was another dream like the last time. It was Kusanagi's dream. He looked at the earth, not noticing anything else. All he felt was the earth's pain, its cries of agony. It clouds swirled in a mesh of white around the blue orb. Kusanagi peered towards the feather as it floated around the earth's pole. His eyes stared tracing a visual path as his gaze followed the feather as it gently brushed against earth. As if time slowed, the feather gingerly landed on earth's pole and bounced childishly on its tip.

All was silent.

As if on queue, a ravishing scream came from the blue orb. It ripped through Kusanagi like a heated sword. The earth trembled as if it was sobbing. It started to shake even more as the clouds started to dispel from the planet. Little cracks started to appear on the planet's surface, sending lines of blood to trouble down its surface. As the screams increase, so did the blood, as it started to spew away form the earths wound, Kusanagi couldn't stand it. He could hear nature bellow for him. The earth trembled feverishly, as the cracks started to coagulate around the middle. Blood spewing everywhere and the screams engulfed Kusanagi as the earth split into two, blood flew everywhere like a cloud. Kusanagi only stared wide eyes, as the rivers of blood dispersed into the air and settled on the floor and on his clothing. What he saw before him was the two half's of the earth falling before him. They fell and shattered in the air, disbursing into nothing.

All was quite as Kusanagi's breath increased.

Baboom, baboom

Kusanagi grew wide eyes 

Baboom baboom

The earth…

Baboom baboom

It gave birth…

Baboom baboom

To a nude women…

Baboom, baboom

The women..

Baboom baboom

Was…

Baboom baboom

**Yuzuriha…**

**To be continued**


End file.
